


Wednesdays In July

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Incest, Reader Insert SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester fan fic, Sibling Incest, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, dean fan fic, dean fan fiction, dean one shots, dean winchester fan fic, dean winchester fan fiction, dean winchester one shots, no wincest between brothers, sam fan fic, sam fan fiction, sam one shots, sam winchester fan fiction, sam winchester one shots, sister reader, sister winchester, spn fan fic, spn fan fiction, spn one shots, supernatural fan fic, supernatural fan fiction, supernatural one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: For most of his life, Sam had struggled with his feelings for his little sister. Little does he know, you aren't as innocent and sweet as he thinks you are.





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone were to look at you and Sam Winchester together – without prior knowledge of both of you – they would see a man and a woman stealing loving glances and affectionate touches, all while assuring people, “No. We’re not dating,” with bashful laughs and a shared look.

The real shock came when you finished that sentence with, “Sammy’s my big brother.”

At that point, people usually went red in the face before offering an apology and scurrying off. Because they’d been sure when they saw the two of you leaning against each other and whispering amongst yourselves, that the two of you were a couple. 

The chemistry was undeniable.

Sam had always hated it when you introduced him as your brother. Especially if it was just you and him together. The moment you said that, it meant he had to stop touching you. He had to stop looking at you like you were his entire world.

He couldn’t pretend anymore. 

He couldn’t remember exactly when it was that he fell in love with his baby sister. Perhaps, it had just always been that way. 

What he did know, is that he’d spent most of his life justifying his feelings for you. 

It was easy to do when you had a brother like Dean.

Dean adored you like you were the only pure thing in existence. In fact, the only thing he loved more than Sam and his car was you. 

He worshipped the ground you walked on. You wanted something? Dean got it. You were in trouble? Big brother Dean came to the rescue. Anyone so much as touched a hair on your head? Dean beat their face into pulp.

As far as Dean was concerned, you were the Virgin Mary. The only thing in the world worth saving.

Sam used that – used Dean’s over-the-top, borderline inappropriate adoration for you – to justify his own feelings for you.

His very sexual, very wrong feelings. 

But at the end of the day, there was no changing the fact that whilst Dean’s behaviour could be construed as something more than brotherly, Sam was the one going to sleep at night to dream about your mouth wrapped around him and your big, innocent eyes looking up at him.

And that’s what had prevented Sam from making a move all these years. 

Not the fact that it was wrong for him to want his baby sister like that. He’d spent his entire life being ‘wrong’, he wasn’t about to change now that it would lead to something good.

No, what stopped him from making a move all these years was your innocence. 

Anyone could see it a mile away. When you weren’t hunting you were twirling around (figuratively and literally) in little sun dresses that made Sam’s jeans feel far too tight. You were the giggling type. And you liked animals. And you were kind and sweet and so damn innocent that it was no wonder Dean treated you like you were a fragile invaluable. 

Whilst Sam continued to justify his feelings, he couldn’t justify tainting his sweet little sister with his disturbing fantasies. 

But that all changed in a diner on some random Wednesday in the middle of July.

The three of you had finished up with a case. Dean was back at the motel, packing up and checking out, while you and Sam were waiting at the local diner to have lunch with him. 

As usual, the waitress had mistaken the two of you as a couple and gushed over how cute you were together. And, as usual, you jumped in and said you were siblings.

Sam felt himself deflate as he watched the waitress scurry away in embarrassment. He went to move his hand away from your thigh, conscious now that people would look at the two of you and know that it wasn’t his place to touch you like that. 

He froze when he felt your hand wrap around his wrist to stop him. He looked down at you and found something more than innocence in your eyes.

Something he hadn’t seen before. 

There was a timidness there but it was more like you were worried about how he would react. Beneath it, there was just … something. And whatever it was, it had his breath hitching and his jeans tightening. 

“You don’t have to stop touching me when I tell someone you’re my big brother, Sammy,” you said. 

He swallowed. The words were music to his ears but he had to remember that there was a reason he’d never taken it further than this.

He leaned down until his body was crowding around yours and he could talk without anyone overhearing. 

“People will get the wrong idea,” he said.

You forced his hand back down to wrap around your thigh, a little higher than it had been before. “Then let them. It’s not like they’re that far off the mark anyway. Right?”

His brow furrowed at your words and, as you began sliding his hand ever so slowly up your thigh, he realised then what he saw in your eyes.

Lust. Lust and seduction. His sweet, innocent baby sister wasn’t so sweet and innocent after all.

He let his eyes drop down, pausing at your breasts, until he was watching you guide his hand up your thigh, pushing the hem of your dress up with it. 

When you were finally revealed to him, and he could see you weren’t wearing underwear, he shifted in his seat and glanced around the diner to make sure no one was watching before he looked back down at your face.

As soon as he’d seen the very thing he’d been dreaming about for years, he’d resolved himself to tell you ‘no’. He couldn’t do this to you. He could see now that you’d found out about his feelings and he didn’t want you to think that you had to do this to keep his love.

You didn’t have to do anything but exist for him to love you. 

But the moment his eyes connected with yours, the moment he saw the want – the need – in your eyes, it all went out the window.

How could he tell you ‘no’ when it was so obvious this was what you wanted? 

You moved your hands from his, leaving it right at the top of your thigh. 

“Do it, Sam. Touch me the way you want to. Or don’t, and we can go back to pretending.”

Sam opened his mouth to say something but what were you meant to say when your baby sister – the baby sister you dreamed of fucking – asked you to finger her under the table of a diner booth during rush hour? 

The answer was nothing. You said nothing. You just did what she asked. 

Sam closed his mouth and slid his hand down to your inner thigh; his pinkie barely grazed your outer lips. He watched in fascination as your lids lowered and your lips parted. He never thought he’d get the chance to see you like this.

Only in his dreams had he seen you look at him like that. Reality was so much better. 

He could see that you expected him to touch you straight away but he slid his hand down your leg instead. He felt a pang of guilt at the disappointment in your face and knew that you assumed he was telling you ‘no’. 

You glanced away from him and blinked a little too quickly. It tightened his chest to see that his refusal would hurt you so much. 

He was about to make it up to you.

He hooked his hand under your knee when he reached it. You looked back up at him in shock when he lifted your leg and draped it over his own so you were spread open for him under the table. 

He slid his hand back up your inner thigh and smiled when you shivered at the feel of his rough hand on your skin. 

“You can’t make a sound,” he murmured. 

You nodded your head in agreement but when he traced the tips of his fingers over your outer lips, your breasts pushed against your dress with the deep breath you drew in, and your mouth fell open.

“Not one sound,” he said. 

He slid one finger down through your folds, grazing over your clit as it passed. You let out a needy squeak and he chuckled.

“Clearly you can’t stay quiet,” he gently reprimanded as he went to pull his hand away. “We’ll have to –”

“No,” you said as you gripped his hand in yours again. “Please.” 

You gave him a pleading look and he let out a sigh. He was caught between wanting to give you exactly what you wanted and not wanting you to face ridicule if you got caught. 

You must have been able to see the hesitation in his face because suddenly you were cupping the side of his neck and bringing his head down until you could press your lips to his ear.

“I want to cum around your fingers, Sammy. Right now. Don’t you want to feel that? Don’t you want to feel how wet you make me?” you said.

He dropped his face into your neck briefly and groaned. You giggled and he was reminded again of the innocence you always seemed to project towards people.

He knew better now.

“Now who’s having trouble keeping quiet?”

You let go of his neck so he could pull back and look at your face. You were smiling. And if he hadn’t been in public, he would have put you over his knee so fast you wouldn’t know what happened. 

He didn’t hold back then. If you were going to play games with him he was going to show you just how good it felt to lose. 

By the time he was done teasing you, your legs were quivering and you were so desperate to beg that he could practically read the pleas in your eyes. 

Finally, he pushed two fingers inside you. For a moment, he had to close his eyes and swallow as he felt you wrap around him. You were hot and wet, and your walls were convulsing, begging to be fucked. 

He was glad the diner was noisy because he lost all control then. Suddenly, it didn’t matter to him if anyone saw. He just wanted to feel you cum. 

He pushed his fingers in as deep as he could for the angle and curled them up, searching for that sweet spot so many people seemed to have trouble finding. He knew when he found it. You were so aroused that it was impossible to miss but that wasn’t what clued him in. 

The moment his fingers curled up against it, your brow furrowed and your mouth dropped open. Your hands clung to his arm so bad that he knew there would be scratches up and down his forearm. 

He pressed the palm of his hand against your clit and set a pace that had both your bodies jolting. Had the diner been quieter, he knew that everyone would be able to hear the wet noises coming from beneath the table. 

Your teeth were sinking into your bottom lip so hard that Sam thought it might bleed soon. He could see how desperate you were to make noise, to grind down on his hand and throw your head back.

Seeing that, he thought nothing could turn him on more but then you were gripping the side of his neck again and he realised he’d never been more wrong in his life when you pressed your lips to his ear again.

“Fuck, Sammy,” you moaned. “God, your hand feels so good right now. I can’t wait ‘til you fuck me. I just want to feel you inside me.” You slid your hand up to tighten in his hair as you moaned again. “Is that what you want, Sammy? Do you want to fuck your baby sister?” He growled and buried his face in your neck again, this time to bite it. “Ah, fuck. I’m gonna cum. You’re gonna make me cum, Sammy. I’m …”

You had to bite his neck just below his ear to keep from moaning above the bustle of the diner as your orgasm tore through you. 

Sam was sure now that his arm must be bleeding.

When you slumped back and let your leg fall from his, Sam thought that was it. He rubbed his hand between your legs in a soothing gesture and assumed you were going to go back to waiting for Dean. But then you leaned forward and gripped him through his jeans.

You smiled and jerked him as best you could through the material. “My turn,” you said.

And just as Sam realised there was no way in hell he could be as quiet as you’d been, Dean saved the day and slid into the bench seat across from the two of you.

You moved back to your side of the seat and smiled at him. 

Dean was too blinded by you to notice Sam rushing to roll down the sleeve of his flannel in an attempt to cover the bleeding scratch marks. 

“Hey, baby girl,” Dean said, adoration practically oozing from every pore in his body. “You order anything good?”

You shook your head as you bit your bottom lip. “Nope. I was waiting for you.”

Dean grinned. “You’re too good to me, sweetheart.”

Sam watched as your legs shifted under the table and knew that Dean was tangling his legs with yours. He wondered, not for the first time, how Dean could adore you so much – how he could be so affectionate with you – and not want to screw you every second of every day. 

But then, Sam had always been the sick one in the family. Why should this be any different? 

He looked down at your smiling face as you talked with Dean and, for the first time, felt a sense of peace with his feelings for you.

For once, he didn’t feel alone.

For once, he didn’t feel like a freak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam finally have your first time together. Only, it's in the back of the Impala and Dean is asleep in the front seat.

Dean snored from the front seat of the Impala. You and Sam were stretched out alongside each other in the back. 

It had been a week since Sam had fingered you in the diner. You’d stolen many kisses and gropes since then, but you’d never had enough alone time to do anything more. 

You were tired of waiting. 

The two of you were on your sides facing each other to make more room for the both of you. His breath was heavy and his eyes were closed. His head rested on his folded arm. His other arm was laid over your waist. 

You sank your teeth into your bottom lip and slid your hand under his shirt and onto his stomach. He sighed and shifted in his sleep as you stroked his skin. 

Next, you slid your hand down to his belt and undid it, conscious of not making a sound as the buckle fell open. The zipper was down next, then you were reaching in and pulling him out of his jeans. 

His brow furrowed and he sighed a little heavier as you began stroking him. 

Your touch was light at first. A way to coax him into hardness. When he was good and ready, you squeezed your hand tighter and twisted it around the head of his cock. 

He let out a groan in his sleep and thrust against you. You paused a moment to make sure Dean hadn’t woken. When all you heard was snoring, you focused back on the task at hand. 

It took two more strokes before Sam’s eyes finally fluttered open. He gave you a confused, sleepy look at first. But then your hand twisted around him again and his mouth was falling open on another moan as he looked down at what you were doing. 

“Y/N. What the hell?”

“I’m sick of waiting,” you whispered. “I want you, Sammy.”

You pressed your lips to his and he returned your toe curling kiss.

“What about Dean?” he panted as he thrust into your hand again. 

“We’ll just have to be quiet.”

You kissed him again, but he pulled away sooner than you wanted him too.

“Sweetheart, we can’t. He’s right there.”

You pouted and pulled your hand away from him. He groaned at the loss. You wrapped your hand around his wrist and guided his hand up your inner thigh, and beneath the shirt Dean had leant you.

He hissed when his fingers met bare, wet skin.

“You’re not wearing any underwear?”

You smiled and shook your head. “I wanted you to feel how wet you make me.”

“Baby …”

“Please, Sammy,” you said as you lifted a leg to rest over his hip. “I want you to make me cum.”

He stroked his fingers through your folds, and you sighed in pleasure as you rolled your hips against him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours in a rough kiss. 

You whined when he pulled his fingers from between your legs. 

“Not like this,” he said.

You shifted closer, pulled his body into yours and gave him a pleading look. “Sammy …”

“Shh, baby.” He pulled his arm out from under his head and slid it beneath you so he could pull your upper body against him. Then he gripped your thigh and pulled you flush against his hips. Your core pressed against his hot flesh. “I just mean I want to be inside you when you cum this time.”

You kissed him once more and he reached down between your bodies. Once he was lined up, he pulled you against him again and slid deep in one thrust. 

Your mouth against his muffled his moan. Het set a slow, drawn out pace. He’d come to the realisation that not only was this one of the few times the two of you could have this, but this was also your first time together.

As much as he wanted to pound into you and make you cry out his name. As much as he wanted to growl and watch your breasts bounce with every thrust. What he wanted most was for this moment to be special. Was to savour it and make it last forever. 

He wanted to watch your face as you came around him again and again. As your body tensed and your legs shook. 

He pulled his mouth from yours and watched your face. “Play with your clit, baby.” You did as you were told and he groaned as you convulsed around him. “Good girl. You feel so nice wrapped around me, sweetheart. So hot and wet, just for me. I always thought you were so innocent, but you’re not. You’re just my filthy little girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sammy,” you moaned.

He lost count of how many times he made you cum that night. Almost as many times as Dean almost woke up, he was sure. 

But by the end of it, the windows were fogged up and you were both so spent you could barely get yourselves in order. 

Sam was terrified when he woke up in the morning. The cloud of sex was gone and he was worried that Dean had actually heard everything. But as the three of you crawled out of the car, Dean gave you a sleepy smile and pulled you into a tight hug. His eyes closed as he rested his head atop yours and just held you for a moment, his nose buried in your hair. 

Sam realised then, that even if Dean walked in on the two of you fucking, he would never believe it. 

You were his sweet, baby sister. You never did any wrong in Dean’s eyes. If he ever found out about you and Sam, Dean would fight tooth and nail to justify your actions just so he didn’t lose the image he had of you. 

Sam may have been fucking you, but Dean’s relationship with you was far from healthy. That made what Sam did to you okay in his eyes. 

Dean kept Mary alive through some sick, Oedipus-type love for you. Sam fucked you every chance he got. 

It was so twisted and messed up that it may as well have been typical Winchester behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
